SCP-372
SCP-372, also referred to as the Peripheral Jumper, is an Elucid-class object under the SCP Foundation's containment. It is a reptilian monster that stalks people and moves so fast and so suddenly that it can only be briefly glimpsed out of a subject's peripheral vision. Appearance While it's exact appearance is uncertain, witnesses have claimed SCP-372 to be a slender, green, reptilian creature approximately 2 meters long. It has sixteen limbs extending from its body, and is extremely flexible. It has fibers on its body that allow it to cling to walls and other surfaces. It has no eyes, but rather a large sensory organ on its head that allows it to perform echolocation and sense energy transfers and outputs, such as in the human body. Behavior & Procedure SCP-372 uses its immense flexibility and sensing of energy transfers to time its movement with the pulses of the human brain. It will hide just behind a subject's head, then jump away if they turn. Glimpses can only be seen out of the corner of a subject's eye or while they are moving. SCP-372 is inherently passive, but will attack if provoked. SCP-372 was recovered after a mental patient reported vivid hallucinations of a monster that stalked him. Tests were performed by putting D-Class personnel in the cell with it, allowing them to report on what they see. This went well until one test, where SCP-372 attacked and violently killed a member of D-Class personnel without provocation. It went on to severely injure another member and scare another two. SCP-372 was considered hostile at that point and security measures were taken. All Foundation personnel working near SCP-372's cell are required to wear helmet cameras. In the case of a containment breach, guards are to immediately report seeing green flashes out of the corner of their eyes or while they are moving. Personality Little to nothing is known about SCP-372's personality or motivations. It does not actively seek out people to eat but rather stalks them and causes paranoia and anxiety. Only recently has it been considered hostile; all other times before it was passive. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' SCP-373 appears in the game, stalking the player, but not harming them. It's model is difficult to discern, but its placeholder model is simply a disfigured and disproportional model of SCP-106. Gallery Pictures 4672099774_43981e976c.jpg|Clearest known photograph of SCP-372. 372.jpg|SCP-372 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. Label372.jpg|SCP-372's label. Pjdoc.jpg|SCP-372's document. Pjface.jpg|Face texture for SCP-372 in SCP - Containment Breach. However, this texture freatures eyes as opposed to its sensory organ. Videos SCP-372 "Peripheral Jumper" SCP Containment Breach v0.6.4 - SCP-372 (Peripheral Jumper)| Trivia *Severe punishment will be dispensed to personnel that joke about seeing SCP-372. *In the game, by turning on wireframe in the console and holding down the blink button, SCP-372 can be seen flying across the view. *SCP-372 placed #6 on Tats TopVideo's Top 22 Scariest SCPs. External Links *SCP Wiki. *''SCP - Containment Breach'' Wiki. Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Homicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Affably Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Supernatural Category:Genderless Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mute Category:Nameless